In the Best Interest of the Skywalkers
by JDH3
Summary: Anakin's thoughts as he prepares to leave for a meeting with his future master. Set during Revenge of the Sith. AP


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! It's all George Lucas' world; I'm just hanging out for a while. Sue me and get nothing; I'm in charity work aka nearly broke.

Title: In the Best Interest of the Skywalkers  
Characters: Anakin and Padme  
Type: Vignette  
Era: EP3  
Genre: Musings and...other things- how's that?  
Summary: Anakin's thoughts as he prepares to leave for a meeting with his future master.  
Author: JD.  
Feedback: Want it, need it, crave it- clear enough? 

**In the Best Interest of the Skywalkers**

His black-gloved hand skimmed the back of one of the room's several high-backed, wooden chairs. His mind focused on a world of new concerns, and endless possibilities. He was going to be a father. That simple fact brought joy to his heart like none he had ever known. There was so much left to be done, so many things he needed to achieve, and so little time. His friend, the Chancellor, had been there every step of the way, helping him prepare. Palpatine had taught him to constantly remember to take an inventory of sorts of what he had, what he needed, and what he desired. What other method could one employ to gage one's own progress successfully?

Jedi frowned on that sort of thinking, of course. But he was not just a Jedi; he was a husband, and soon he would be a father, too. Since his marriage, he had made a conscious effort to learn more about the senate and its workings; the Chancellor had been helpful in that, as well. It simply wouldn't do for the husband of a powerful and respected senator to be ill-educated on the political workings of the Republic, even if the marriage was a secret.

And now he was going to be a father. The Skywalkers were entering a new era of sorts, and he couldn't wait. His child; he or she was indeed going to be very special. With the chosen one's strength in the Force, and their mother's considerable natural talents... He smiled at the possibilities. Perhaps they would be Jedi; his apprentice, and heir to the legacy he was fast creating for himself. Perhaps they would be a politician, he shivered at the thought. But, if that was his child's wish, then so be it. After all, he was married to a senator; proof that they weren't _all_ that bad.

_Not bad for a family name that started out belonging to two humble slaves,_ he mused. He was now a powerful, and, yes, famous Jedi Knight, and his wife was a senator and former queen. A power-couple as the holonet would say, if they were aware of the union, that is. His child, and perhaps in time, children would live well- he would see to that. For now; however, he had much left to do. Good husbands and fathers knew things; they were wise and powerful. His meeting with chancellor Palpatine was in a little over an hour, and he was looking forward to it. Palpatine had promised to provide him with some rare volumes concerning the true nature of the Force; just the sort of thing an ambitious young man could use to improve himself. And improve himself, he would. He would have much to pass on to his child, and the Skywalkers would be the better for it.

Padme insisted that all his child, their child would need from its parents was love, but Anakin knew better. His mother had loved him, but that alone hadn't been enough to earn him his freedom- that had taken skill. Just the thought of his mother pained him deeply, especially now. _She would have been so excited to learn that she is going to be a grandmother,_ he thought sadly. With some effort, he pushed the unpleasant thoughts aside, for the time being.

Sighing deeply, he made his was out onto the balcony that overlooked much of Coruscant's cityscape. It was an impressive view, but nowhere near as pleasing as Naboo. Still, it was better to be here than down in the lower-levels, or in a crowded and dusty city ruled by the Hutts. Would his child spend much time here? He didn't know for sure. Perhaps at the Jedi temple, but then again... No, Naboo was where his child would spend the large part of their childhood; the Force had designed it to be safe and pleasing to a child, not that it didn't hold considerable sway over adults, too. For the first time in a long time, he chuckled to himself, and did so easily.

Ani, are you out there? Padme's sleepy voice drifted out onto the balcony.

He had felt her rise from their bed, but had hoped she would go back to sleep; she worked much too hard and rarely slept in. Yes, Angel, I'm out here, he replied just loud enough to be heard over the passing speeder traffic.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. Good morning, my brave Jedi Knight, she greeted warmly.

He turned in her embrace, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. You should go back to sleep; it's much too early for you and the baby to be up, he chastised her gently.

She pulled back far enough that she could look into his eyes. The baby will be just fine; I've explained that to you several times, she reminded him. she continued, You didn't wear me out quite that badly, Master Jedi. And, by now, you of all people should be well aware of my stamina, she teased, mischief flickering in her eyes.

Even after nearly three years of marriage and filled with the confidence born of too many successful battles, Anakin couldn't help but flush. That's not, I just meant... Force, Padme, must you make me sputter like a youngling at every opportunity? He said in mock frustration.

She giggled. Ani, you wouldn't deny the mother of your child her indulgences, would you? Her voice had become pleading, and there was a pronounced pout on her face.

Anakin shook his head, resigned. Exactly how long until this baby of ours is born? He groaned.

Padme slapped his arm playfully, and in response, Anakin pulled her into a tight embrace. Peering over her shoulder, Anakin glanced at the chrono located on the table just inside the apartment. Barely any time at all had passed since he had finished getting ready to leave. A very indecent grin split his face, and he lowered his head so he could whisper in his wife's ear.

You know, he began, I've still got almost an hour before I have to meet with the chancellor. And since I don't want the mother of my child overexerting herself, perhaps I should test your stamina, he purred. That way, he continued, I'll have a clear understanding of the acceptable limits of your physical activity.All very scientific, Padme remarked seriously as she pulled back from his embrace, doing her best to hide a smile.

he replied with equal seriousness. After all, since I can't go with you to the medcenter, here he frowned slightly, but quickly wiped it away, I'll just have to conduct my own examination.Will it be a thorough examination? She inquired as one hand skimmed down his chest and abdomen.

I expect it to be...quite comprehensive, he gulped as he spoke, his head nodding vigorously.

Padme smiled and began to lead Anakin inside, but in one swift motion, she found herself cradled in his arms. Didn't I mention that I'll have to weigh you, too? Anakin laughed as he carried Padme back towards their bedroom.

Don't you dar..., Padme started to protest, but was silenced by a hungry kiss.

Roughly an hour later, Anakin pulled on his Jedi robe, a rare look of contentment on his face. As he prepared to exit the apartment, Anakin reached out for Padme with the Force. Much to his satisfaction, he found her to be sleeping quite soundly. With a curt nod at his accomplishment, he swept from the apartment to meet with the chancellor, and confront his destiny.

THE END.

Reviews anyone?


End file.
